Forever and Always
by MiiMyselfandTime
Summary: Sonny and Chad will love each other, forever and always.


**Forever & Always**

**AN: Happy Birthday Bobbie (MrB.o.B1990) :D Here's your prezzie :D**

**I don't own Sonny with A Chance or the song _Forever and_ Always by Parachute, which I listened to over and over again whilst writing.**

* * *

Sonny sat there at the table, waiting. It was her birthday, and Chad had promised her to a special dinner that evening. But it was already getting late. He was already an hour late, but he wouldn't pick up his phone. Impatiently, she walked up to the front window where she could see the driveway, but it was empty apart from her car. A dark feeling grew in her stomach, making worry fill throughout her mind. Had something happened? Out of fear, she pushed that thought away. It wasn;t good to think bad things like that. She decided to call Chad's best friend. Ferguson. After a couple rings, he picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sonny."

"Oh, hey Sonny! Happy Birthday! Bet Chad's treating you with a big surprise, eh?"

"Umm, well I was actually wondering about Chad. He was supposed to be over 1 hour ago and he won't pick up his phone. Do you know where he is?" She asked

"No, I don't Sonny, sorry. Maybe he's stuck in traffic and his phone's out of battery. Don't worry, kay?"

"Yeah, I won't. Thanks Ferg, bye." Sonny ended the call, but she didn't heed Ferguson's advice. She couldn't help but be worried, no matter how hard she tried.

As she was pacing around the room, the sound of a cow mooing filled the empty room. It was Sonny's phone ringing. Darting over, she found that it was an unknown number.

"Hello," she said hesitantly.

"Hello, is this Miss Sonny Munroe?"

"Yes, may I know who's speaking?"

Before he answered her question, he sighed. "I'm calling from St Andrews LA Hospital, its about Mr Chad Dylan Cooper. We need you to come down."

Sonny found herself speechless, but she managed to utter a few words telling the man that she was on her way.

Her Chad was in hospital.

After contacting Ferguson and Chad's sister, she got in the car and headed out. As she drove towards the hospital, she thought back to December, on what was one of the most special moments of her life.

* * *

_Sonny was just finishing the last episode of So Random._

_"Thank you so much for all the support you have given us! This show has been one of the best things in all of our lives, and the support shown today, well nothing could be better," she said to her audience._

_"And for a certain someone, I'm pretty sure things are going to get better right now," said Tawni. Sonny looked at her in confusion before finding the lights had gone down and here was a single spot light shining on her. She looked around for more clues, to see what was actually going on. _

_Then she saw him._

_"So there was this girl I met, 3 years ago. I hated her, she hated me. But then, somehow, I found myself liking her, and soon enough falling in love with her. And I guess she fell in love with me." A spotlight shone on him and followed him as he walked towards her._

_Suddenly he fell to the floor, on his knees and held her hand._

_"I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good, and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever and always." Sonny's eyes welled up as she saw the blue velvet box open, revealing a beautifully simple ring._

_"Alison Munroe, one of the most beautifully crazy girls in the world, will you marry me?" _

_Barely audible, she nodded and answered, "Yes."_

* * *

A loud beeping noise from the car behind brought her out of her thoughts and she made her way down to the hospital. When she got to the front desk she met the doctor who was taking care of Chad. She followed him through the never ending maze of hallways, the deathly white swallowing her up. He talked to her about Chad's condition, but she heard almost nothing.

Room 2212. This was his room. Sonny tried to keep a straight face as she walked in, but her façade broke when she saw him there. Bandages and plasters covered him, with scars and bruises on his face. Wires led out of his body to machines around him. She couldn't take it. She ran to the seat placed by the bed and cried, holding his hand a little too tight.

"Hey," a voice croaked causing Sonny to look up, "why are you crying? Are you alright?"

"You get in a freaking accident and you ask me if I'm alright?" she choked on her sobs.

" Don't worry, I'm good just a few scratches. But hey, I'm tough. Just won't look handsome for a few days." Sonny smiled. Even when he was in such a condition, he was still trying to make her smile.

"There's the wonderful smile that our daughter will have," he commented.

"And our son will unfortunately have all your cluelessness." Chad tried to feign hurt, but failed as it hurt him too much.

"And they'll create havoc in our house on the hillside, but we'll get through it. Cause we'll still love each other, forever and always."

* * *

As Sonny sat there, she saw Chad's health deteriorate even more with every hour. Friends and family of both would come and visit him, leave him flowers, and give Sonny some company. The room was filled with silence, except for the beeping of the ECG giving everyone in the room a glimmer of hope.

"I have an idea," she said all of a sudden, before rushing out of the room. Everyone in the room, even Chad who woke up when he felt Sonny's hand leaving his looked around in curiousity. Where had she run off to?

When she re-entered the room, she was followed by a few nurses, and the hospital chaplain. It took a little while for everyone to realise what Sonny was trying to do. The chaplain said a few verses and the nurses had managed to help Sonny borrow some rings from the couple next door. The room that once carried worried and gloom had changed it a room surrounded with joy and laughter.

As tears of joy rolled down her face, she looked into Chad eyes and said,

"I want you forever  
Forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together  
But always remember  
Whether happy or sad or whatever  
We still love each other  
Forever and always"

Chad smiled as he remembered how he said those words when he proposed to her.

They carried on with the small ceremony by saying their vows, but as Sonny neared the end of hers, the once steady beeping began to slow down.

"Wait, no, Chad," she whispered.

His voice was low, too low and the beeps were rapidly slowing down when he said, "I love you forever, forever and always. Please… just remember ev-even if I-I'm not… there.. I'll always l-l-love you , forever a-an-and always… . .."

* * *

**AN: I cried whilst writing this. Its emotional. I hope you liked this!**

**BTW, what'cha think of the cover? I like it personally :D**

**Love,**

**MiiMyselfandTime**


End file.
